theottawawewantfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ottawa We Want Wiki
Welcome This wiki is an online collaboration for residents of the City of Ottawa, seeking to share an interest in envisioning and shaping the possibilities for the community they call home. We invite you to read and contribute your ideas and experiences about the Ottawa you would like to see develop -- its characteristics, its capacities, its quality of life. In particular we would like you to consider the issues of food security, peak energy and climate change as they are likely to impact the City. The availability of quality food at affordable prices; access to sufficient energy to fulfill all our needs; and stemming additional contributions towards a warmer climate are all inter-related concerns. In the next little while, the choices we make as residents and citizens, either directly or by default through others, will determine the nature of the community we have -- even if it is not the community we want. You Can Contribute Read and add to the Wiki's conversations . An Ottawa Community Dialogue As a community we continue to design and make decisions about our City as if energy will always be cheap, our climate will remain more or less the same as we've known it for the last few decades and that the food that comes to our grocery shelves after travelling more than 2,000 kilometres (on average) will remain inexpensive and plentiful. A lot of people are talking about how these conditions just won't last (explore this site to see what's being said). If they're accurate, then what impact will that have on our life styles and quality of life, on the safety of our homes and families and on the prosperity of our community? But even if oil doesn't go to $200 a barrel, or if the world's average temperature doesn't rise by 4-5 degrees, or if we don't stop getting our food from far away places, are we happy with what we have? Can we imagine better? Are we happy with the daily gridlock to get to jobs we can't wait to leave, with sitting in our homes alone next to anonymous neighbours, with big box stores with their big parking lots and featureless architecture, with food manufactured for looks but devoid of taste or with the existence of local food deserts. Are we happy with our larger homes and even larger mortgages even though there are fewer people actually living in them? Are we happy with an economy that may benefit other communities more than it does Ottawa? We're richer certainly but are we happier? In essence, can we imagine a city that fosters prosperity without growth and that doesn't pass along the cheque for our own indulgences to our children and grandchildren? Even if the doomsayers are shown to be wildly mistaken, the character of our community remains inextricably tied to the flow of energy we consume and the sustainability of both our economy and environment. Between December 7-18 of 2009, the UN conference on climate change (COP15) will be hosted in Copehhagen, Denmark. At that time it is hoped that a new international treaty on climate change, one that replaces the failed Kyoto Accords, can be reached by the world's leaders. The decisions taken there could have the potential to check the ogoing effects of global warming. They could have the effect of curtailing the exponential growth in the world's demand for energy. But, they could severely constrain economies still weak and struggling from the recent global financial meltdown. They could also set the stage for further antagonisms between developed and developing countries; between oil rich and oil consuming countries; and between water rich and water poor countries. Most importantly to people in Ottawa, the decisions taken in Copenhagen will likely have a great bearing on the possible futures this city may wish to entertain -- on the Ottawa we want. Therefore we would like to encourage you to think about these issues of food security, peak energy and climate change and consider the Ottawa you want and whether that possibility can be consistent with stable sources of quality food, sufficient access to the energy we really need, and reducing our carbon footprint so as to do what we can to lessen the impact of climate change. In the coming months prior to the COP15 Conference, we hope to provide many opportunities for conversations on these topics. Your contributions will be valued. }} ;Date/ Article :April 27, 2009: The Ottawa We Want : : ; ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ; Getting Started * The Ottawa We Want * Student Programs * Community Dialogues * Local Profiles * Expert Roundtables * You can make a difference: choose a commitment * How you can get started * Governing as if we owned the place * Local News * Other ... Why is Food an Issue? Food is directly related to both the issues of energy demand and climate change.Most produce that reaches your grocer's shelves has traveled some 2,500 kilometres, according to the Leopold Center for Sustainable Agriculture's Food Facts. For multiple ingredient foods such as yogurt, that distance was 3,700 kilometers. "According to research done on food miles, in 2001, the average weighted average source distance (WASD) for locally grown produce to reach institutional markets was 65 miles, while the conventional WASD for the produce to reach those same institutional points of sale was 1,494 miles, nearly 27 times further. Conventional produce items traveled from eight (pumpkins) to 92 (broccoli) times farther than the local produce to reach points of sale".'' More...'' thumb|left|300px __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:UN COP15 Conference Category:Food Security Category:Peak Energy Category:Climate Change Category:Research Category:Impact on Ottawa Category:Ceating a Sustainable Future Category:What You Can Do